Blood Act
by Caeli13
Summary: A dying Yuuki arrived at Zero's hidden cottage in the middle of the night and she gave birth to the new Kuran princess. A few years later, the girl grew up, her vampire powers sealed! OC people. ZeroxOC. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: After finishing with the Iron Fey Series Ice and Summer Would Suffice, I decided to take a break from writing the continuation. And after weeks, and weeks, and weeks of being brain dead (not literally), this idea just popped up in my head. What if Zero became the Vampire Hunter his family is renowned for, but soon discovers a pregnant Yuuki, dying? OC, people!

Zero: Let me guess, I get to act here, too.

Me: Yup!

Zero: *sighs* Got it. Caeli13 does not own anything but the kid of Yuuki. In addition, a bit of other OCs out there.

Blood Act

Kiryuu Zero woke up with a start. His head spun wildly at the sound of his front door knocking and annoyance cascaded through his expression. Groaning heavily as he rose from his bed, ruffling his silvery hair with his slender yet masculine fingers, his purple eyes darted towards the clock.

_Who the hell would want me up at three in the morning? This better not be the pathetic chairman, or my master, _he groaned inwardly.

Just for safety, Zero walked towards his cabinet and took out his weapon: the Bloody Rose, a weapon that can kill vampires the instant the bullet pierces their skin. This weapon looked pretty much like an ordinary .45 calibre pistol, but the fact that the hunters infused magic upon the very core of the weapon made it even more frightening in reality.

Silently, he walked down the steps of the stairs. The scent of blood rushed through the air, and it was no scent he could ever forget. He rushed quickly and opened the very boundary he had and his eyes opened widely.

"Yuuki?!" he yelled, holding the pureblood princess within his grasp.

"Zero," she said, gasping. "Kaname...traitor...nearly killed –," she coughed out blood nd Zero quickly yet gently grasped her within his arms.

"You'll be fine, you squirt," he tried to say reassuringly.

Yuuki whimpered and Zero placed her on the sofa. He took off his shirt and used the cloth to cover up and wipe away the blood that slowly spilled.

_So much blood..._

"Do you have a knife?" Yuuki asked.

Zero held her hand and nodded. He doesn't know why Yuuki would need such a thing, but he still went for the kitchen and hunted down for one. He quickly returned to her side and gave her the object she asked for. To his surprise, Yuuki stabbed herself on her stomach. Her eyes squinted with pain but that seemed to have not stopped her from pulling out an object within her stomach. That object resembled a little baby with blood-lusted eyes and brown hair that resembled Yuuki.

"Take care if her," Yuuki begged.

"Yuuki, what...?"

"She's my daughter," she coughed out more blood, "and Kaname's. I beg of you."

He took the child numbly from her grasp. As a hunter, two things battled within his inner thoughts. He would look after the child and seal away her vampire abilities, or would abandon the child somewhere, or maybe, kill it.

Yuuki, who could have known what he was thinking, grasped his arm with her already fading hands and begged, "Please, Zero! Protect her from the world and ensnare her with whatever warmth you have...for...me..."

And just like that, she faded out of her existence. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, she faded into the form of a vampire who has lost her life.

Zero spat angrily, "Pathetic pureblood." Bitterness encompassed his soul. "Why didn't you heal yourself? You're a pureblood, am I correct? You could have done a better job at healing than any of the vampires out there."

He didn't notice how his tears slowly streamed down from his eyes as he held the newborn closely inside his arms. It slowly dawned upon him how much he has to shoulder on, now that the child he held would be under his care.

The baby yawned and squinted her eyes again. She let out a giggle as she tried to reach out for Zero's face.

Zero smiled softly, "You need a name." Zero walked towards the window of his home and gasped silently at the sight before him. The child truly did look like Yuuki, with her round eyes and brown hair. Her pale skin emphasized on her heritage as a vampire, but, that didn't change the fact that she is Yuuki's daughter.

"Yukina," Zero said finally. "From now on, you are... Yukina, Kuran Yukina."

The baby smiled and yawned as if understanding what he just said.

"Yukina," Zero smiled even more, repeating her name again and again as he cradled the girl within his arms while rocking her gently back and forth, humming her to sleep.

"Oyasumi," he smiled Good night

The years of raising Yukina were truly a huge challenge for the hunter. Aside from balancing his job 'studies', countless of sleepless nights engulfed his life. The baby was energetic, per se, especially at night due her bloodline as a pureblood. It took all the patience he could muster just to be a single parent.

On the day of her fifth birthday, Yukina's vampirism was sealed away by Zero. Under no circumstances was he going to be lax about her budding abilities as a pureblood. With this done, Yukina grew up into a normal girl, free of worries and sorrows.

"Zero? Zero? Zero!"

Zero jumped from his position and fell on the floor while the newspaper and pen tumbled down together from his chest. Yukina's chocolate brown hair swayed smoothly behind her as she shook her head fervently. Her hands were behind her as if she was hiding something, but Zero didn't bother asking her the question, being distracted by his own emotions.

"What?" he asked, irritated at the sweet thirteen year old.

Yukina blushed a deep scarlet and showed him a notebook. He got up from his position and took the book from the child's blushing vigor and scanned what she has written.

_What is with the answers? _he asked himself with amusement. _This is so like Yuuki...always making mistakes in math. I guess have no choice but to teach this prototype carbon copy of hers._ He picked up one of the fallen pens he had along with him.

Yukina shyly set beside her foster brother as he explained everything to her.

"But, Yagari-sensei did say..." she explained her own point of view.

Zero shook his head and replied, "He's teaching you the hard way, Yuki. Besides, this part is easier to understand, no?"

Yukina shook her head and smiled goofily.

I ruffled her hair a bit and she took an offensive pout towards my said action.

"Go do your homework, sweetie," I smiled affectionately and she saluted, saying attentively, "Yes, Vampire Captain," and marched off as I snorted at her words.

_Vampire, huh? _He thought more to himself as he went to pick up the fallen newspaper and placed it neatly on the living room's table. It had been years since he was turned into a true vampire by drinking Kuran Kaname's blood that contained Hio Shizuka's, his sire that was killed by the said man he drank from. Since then, he retained the seventeen year old look he had and never did age.

_And Yukina asked me the question why Yagari-sishio aged so well and I didn't_, he mused, recalling how that little girl became frightened of him when he revealed the fangs of the very creature he hunted and despised.

He climbed up the stairs and headed for the room at the very far corner of the hallway and slowly took a peek at the girl lying on her bed, surrounded by her plush toys. She was on her stomach, madly glaring at the notebook while saying, "Yep,", "No, this is not what Zero taught me a while ago!" to "Why did the answer – really! This is infuriating!"

Zero slowly slipped away and chuckled to himself. Truly, home schooling Yukina was a good thing. She could learn at her own pace, which was quick and sometimes infuriating.

Heading for his room, Zero inhaled deeply and rubbed his temples. Being Yukina's foster brother was indeed infuriating, especially when you're starting to grown emotions for your very own ward, and in that case, Zero's heart was already being entangled by the sweet child's smile that melted away the coldness he has.

He laid silently on the bed, his arms under his head while the sun began to set. Soon, he would be leaving for work, and Yagari would be there to come along and look after the little princess.

A few minutes later, or so it seemed, Zero's phone rang. Irritation marked his face as he headed for the line. He was feeling tired and the lack of blood pills had been a disadvantage for his own thirst. By the time he reached for the line, he answered with a very irate voice, "Kiryuu Zero speaking. May I help you?"

"_Baka deshi_," Yagari's deep voice spoke in the other line, "I can't come over today." Stupid student

"Huh?" Zero replied, starting to fume up. "What do you mean you can't come? You said so yourself that you would volunteer and look after Yukina yourself since yesterday."

"And I just said I can't come," Yagari stated in a very curt tone. "Instead, I have asked Cross to –"

Zero cut Yagari instantly, "Anyone but him. His stupidity would flow over to Yukina."

Zero could swear that he heard Cross Kaien's voice in the other line, saying something about dresses, tea parties and the entire girl things that made Zero flinch and arch an eyebrow.

"Would you rather have Kaito do it?" Yagari asked, hearing a retaliation at the other line.

Zero stiffened. Kaito was, in fact, the last person he would have to take care of a sweet and endearing girl like Yukina. In fact, he was the last person he would get along with and if it weren't for the fact that he was also a member of the hunter's guild, he would have wanted the very man dead on the ground.

But on the bright side, Kaito does have a way that could train future hunters.

_But Yukina is a pureblood..._

Zero shrugged off his thoughts and decided on the case. "Very well, as long as Kaito wouldn't lose his head on my girl, because if it's the chairman, he would fill her head with stupid ideas. It would be a much better choice to have Kaito's common sense over the chairman's air headedness."

Yagari sighed. "Very well. But he wouldn't like it." Yagari dropped the phone and Zero did the same as he headed off towards Yukina's room. He knocked against the wooden door gently and a squeal of "Come in!" could be heard.

He entered the room that contained the girl hugging an anime plush toy Zero bought her last Christmas.

"Yukina?" Zero asked.

Yukina sat up properly and cocked her head to one side, "Whatever happened, I didn't do anything yet, I swear."

Zero shook his head, "Nothing happened, sweetie, but," he walked towards the bed and sat beside her. Yukina made a tiny space so that Zero could rest on the bed himself as he said gently, "Yagari-sensei isn't coming over to take care of you."

Yukina nodded with understanding, but Zero understood the girl's inner workings.

"No, I'm not leaving you here alone," Zero nodded warningly as Yukina frowned, "and I have an old friend coming over. His name is Kaito. Do you remember him?"

Yukina's from deepened and her brows furrowed. Light instantly filtered through her eyes and she said, "Is he the one frowning all the time?"

Zero nodded.

Yukina made a rude face and said, "I never did like him. He's arrogant, Z-kun, and if I am with him, the place here would look like an area landed with hurricanes and tornadoes," Yukina looked around her room, sounding a bit nonchalant but actually fuming.

He ruffled her hair and smiled as lightly as he could. He had years of practice with and this would be one of those days when he tries to calm down and understand the child.

"Just be good, okay?" he slightly pleaded, can't even believing it himself, "Kaito isn't as lenient as I am. He's very strict, very professional, and he has a tendency to be rude all the time, but he'll get better if you actually listen, okay?"

"Yes, Zero," she said, hugging him. She looked up and said with a smile this time, "And would you promise me to buy a chocolate? I want some now, even if it's not my birthday."

He smiled, "I'll see what I can do."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I want to thank you to those who commented on the story~! Now, this story is a bit fast-paced from this point but will soon resume the normal pace in the next chapter. Either~ way~! Please continue on supporting Kiryuu's story as we move on here in this second chapter!

Zero: You changed my attitude.

Me: I need a softer side from you. Bite me!

Zero: *raises eyebrows* Where?

Me: Not literally, yeesh! Can't you understand the term 'figurative'?

Zero: Disclaim, disclaim and disclaim.

Me: *sighs* I don't own anything, even this fucking annoying character Zero, except Yukina.

Zero: You said something?

Me: Nope! Nothing at all!

Yukina sighed from her window at the new house Zero had bought just a while ago as she gazed upon the lawn where a black car parked to reveal someone with the most air of arrogance she had ever met while Zero talked to Yagari and shook hands. After quite some time, their silhouettes dispersed and Yukina found herself hearing Zero's voice calling out to her.

Yukina exhaled loudly and yelled back, "Coming, Z-kun!"

Yukina rushed out of her room and ran quickly down the flight of stairs. There, in the living room, stood a man with a frightening aura of arrogance.

"Why, hello there, Yuki," Kaito grinned at her ruthlessly. "The last time I saw you, you were still an annoying six year old brat." He observed Yukina for a moment as Zero placated a scowl on his face at Kaito's suggestiveness.

Yukina replied coolly despite the dripping venom, "Kaito. The last time I saw you, you resembled a porcupine with an arrogance of Hitler himself, and that seemed to have never disappeared."

It was Kaito's turn to scowl as Zero let out a howl of laughter from his lips. Zero moved to her side and patted her back with approval while Yukina's inner thoughts on Kaito's embarrassment sent her the emotion of smugness.

"Now, be a good girl, okay?" Zero warned her sternly, not to scare her, but to give Kaito a good start as he planted a kiss on her head, inhaling her scent deeply as his eyes slowly darted from its usual purple to crimson.

"I will if he stays a radius of eighty degrees away from me," Yukina replied loud enough for Kaito to hear her resentment at his presence inside the new area, not noticing Zero's change.

"The feeling is quite neutral," Kaito said simply, more focused on Yukina than on Zero.

Zero released her and pinched her cheek lightly as he turned around and walked out of the house.

Awkward stillness hung in the air as the two fought figuratively to the death at who gets to sway their gaze first. Annoyed at the even tempo they were at, Yukina decided to call it quits and said, "I give up, dammit. I'm going to my room."

As she headed up the stairs, Yukina assessed their situation properly, like how a chess master would do.

_Zero and I always move around. I think it's part of being a hunter because he gets assigned in different areas from time to time, and it's hard to stay in one location. May its a hunter's instinct, knowing that someone would want revenge or something, so this could explain why I have Yagari-sensei for a teacher since he could help with the moving and could supply me with enough education without the need to be paid, I think. But why a secluded place all the time?_

Yukina slumped herself against her bed, thinking deeply to herself.

_Is Z-kun hiding from someone?_

Soon enough, she dozed off in her bed, still deep in thought that drew out a nightmare. There she stood, watching a very pretty woman stabbing herself with a knife, begging someone to watch over her child as she bled to death and faded to ashes.

Yukina shot up from her bed with a scream and Kaito came rushing through the door. His hand was already holding an anti-vampire weapon and he shot Yukina a wary look.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked cruelly.

Yukina stood up and trembled, "No one asked you to barge in. Y-you came in y-y-yourself."

Kaito looked at her with doubtful eyes and said, "You're crying?"

Yukina shook her head, "Of course not. I have tears so I am definitely not crying." She sniffed and rested her head against the pillow and turned her back on the said man. When the door closed, she thought that Kaito would have left, but felt someone sitting down on her bed.

"A hunter," he said, "should face every fear of his or hers. You cannot become one if you're not strong enough."

Yukina rolled her eyes and replied, "Yes, but Zero doesn't want me to be trained in that aspect. He'd rather have me locked up inside secluded places so that he doesn't have to bother worrying about me and all." This was of course, was meant to be an understanding to Yukina, but to Kaito, it was a challenge he was willing to face.

The next moment he spoke, there was a tinge of a smile on his face. "I'll train you so that Kiryuu wouldn't have to look at you as a pathetic excuse for a hunter starting tomorrow. Good night."

A soft kiss. The soft movement of the bed and a silent sound of the door closing sent Yukina into confusion. She sat up from her position and faced the door, bewildered at Kaito's attitude. It was a side of his she hasn't heard of or seen in the years she had known him.

"Idiot Kaito," she blushed, feeling a sudden attachment towards the thirty-five year old man.

The following morning, the sudden blast of sunshine burned through her vision. Kaito was standing there in a very casual outfit by using a grey shirt with a brown overcoat with black pants and rubber shoes.

_Well_, she squint, _at least his fashion sense is high_.

"Get up," Kaito's voice said sternly. "Today, we should hunt."

"Huh?" was the first thing Yukina said, rubbing her eyes, still half asleep. She stretched out her arms and replied after a yawn, "but, the poultry's well-stocked in the fridge and Zero did tell me not to get out of the house."

"Yes, but there's a loophole in every rule," Kaito replied. "You just have to look for it. When he said that you can't get out of the house, he instructed you, not me, so if I want to take you with me, it's a given fact that you have no choice but to agree."

_Arrogant person, _Yukina glared as she got up and went for the cabinet.

Then she recalled that Kaito was still inside the room. Furiously, she blushed and stuttered, "G-get out of my room! Can't a girl get some privacy?"

Kaito smirked and waved her off as he exited the premises. Feeling more comfortable, Yukina chose her normal sweatshirt and paired it up with leggings and sneakers. She bundled her hair into a ponytail and proceeded downstairs to where Kaito was awaiting her when she accidentally tripped over a piece of rock stuck to the ground. She expected Kaito to catch her, but he only frowned and stood there, watching the way she dusted herself.

Yukina blushed with embarrassment.

"So," Yukina looked at the ground while talking, "how do we hunt?"

Kaito gave her a very small pistol big enough for her hand. When she lifted it from his, she felt the heavy weight of the six-bullet pistol and frowned at the object.

"You won't have me to teach you," Kaito said. "Instead, you're going to learn by experience. I'll be keeping an eye on you so you won't get lost or do anything." Kaito went over somewhere and took out a Japanese sword called a katana as his own weapon.

"But, how do I use this thing?" Yukina pondered aloud. "I only see Zero holding it from time to time when he cleans his, but I never have seen him fire the actual gun."

Kaito inhaled deeply and sighed aloud. He briskly took the gun from Yukina, aimed for a tree and pulled the trigger, making the said girl jump from her place. Eh gave her back the heated weapon and said, "I'll be close by, so, just whistle if you could." Kaito stalked off to the right and Yukina protested, "But you said you'd watch over me! Kaito-san!"

Yukina glared at his shadow and left herself to deal with what Kaito called hunting. Without any experience, she would definitely have a hard time with her own situation, yet, she was determined to show to his face that she could become a good hunter like Zero.

As she stumbled through the thickness of the forest, Yukina tried to search every nook until late in the afternoon where thirst and hunger overcame her.

"Water," she said hoarsely as she began to slump against the soil.

She suddenly felt warm hands lifting her up and sending liquid into her mouth. Regaining her consciousness, Yukina looked up and saw a man with wavy brown hair and blood-lustre eyes so much akin to hers that she couldn't help but stare.

"Um," was all she could say.

The man smiled at her and asked kindly, "Are you alright?"

Yukina nodded, "Yes, sir."

The man helped and dusted her off and said, "You seemed to be lost, little lady. Tell me, are you alone here, Ms...?"

Yukina cautiously yet politely replied, "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

The man placed a finger on her lips and said, "It would be our little secret. Now, will you please tell me?"

Yukina hesitated. What should she do?

Finally deciding, she said, "My name's Yukina, Kuran Yukina."

The man raised his eyebrow. "And your parents?"

Yukina bit her lip.

The man smiled kindly at her.

_Well, he seems trustworthy._

Yukina shrugged. "My mother died while giving birth to me, and I never have met my father, but my mom's friend is looking after me. He had done so since I was a baby and I find myself truly lucky to be under his watch." Then a question popped up from her mind. She looked innocently at the man and asked, "Do you have any children, Mr...?"

"Kaname," the man said gently. "Just Kaname and I don't have any, though."

Yukina nodded when the sound of a rooster's crow lifted her from the spell of the man's voice. She looked at the sky and adamantly apologized.

"Kaito-san would be looking for me by now – he's a friend of my mother's friend, by the way," she added as she rushed out of the scenery. It took her a while to backtrack where she came from and by the time she arrived, a very irksome Kaito greeted her.

"Well?" Kaito arched an eyebrow.

She shrugged and passed him the weapon, muttering, "I'm not much of a gunner."

Kaito shook his head and replied, "That could have been your own food for the rest of day, and seeing that you didn't do well on your first day," Yukina opened her mouth in frustration but was cut by Kaito, "you are going to bed without food until you learn."

"Go ahead," she said angrily, her voice darkening and lowering a few pitches.

She felt something within her stirring inside. It was anger unlike any other, and, it was as if something's calling her to call forth something she couldn't discern.

"What?" Kaito's voice lowered dangerously.

Yukina raised her head and stared into the man's eyes and replied, "You are only a hunter, Kaito. You don't have the right to tell me what to become and what to do with my life. I might be a child and a child I am both in body and mind, but I will stand by what believe in, Kaito."

Kaito's face contorted and he said aggressively as he could, "You little bitch. You are very much like that pureblood father of yours. Cocky, arrogant and self-righteous, your family had always been."

"What?" Yukina's eyes widened.

Kaito's face turned into a grin of pure cruelty when he said the next words. "Kiryuu didn't tell you? Ha! It's no wonder! All of the symptoms pointed to the fact that he's in love with you, and in order for you not to notice, he's tried to keep a safe distance from Kuran Kaname's sweet and endearing daughter. Imagine. A pureblood's daughter!"

Yukina's eyes widened. "Kuran... Kaname... Kaname...is...my father..."

Yukina tried to process everything in her head of what Kaito had just said. Kuran Kaname... Mr. Kaname...could he be her father?

A light clapping sound echoed and their attention diverted towards the very man Yukina saw prior to the current event. A smile of unnatural beauty that covered the man's unique face, but in his eyes was anger.

Kaito instantly drew Yukina behind him, pointing the pistol towards Kaname.

"Very well done," Kaname said. "Yuuki must have hidden her the moment she was about to give birth. No wonder I see the resemblance."

"Mr. Ka –," Yukina was about to say something but was cut off by Kaito's deadly aura.

"Kuran," Kaito hissed.

Yukina clutched Kaito's arm and said, "Kaito, this is...?"

"The reason your mother died," Kaito hissed back and whispered, "Run to the cottage. Don't go out." Kaito clutched her hand back as she turned around and rushed up towards the house back into her room. She hid herself inside her cabinet, which was practically big enough to encompass her whole body.

Gunshots could be heard and Yukina bit her own hand to hide her fear until she bled, making her cuss lightly out of spite.

_He's a vampire, and he would smell my blood if I don't do anything about this._

She sucked her wounded hand and flinched at the metallic flavour.

Footsteps from the stairs could be heard and Yukina stiffened. They were light, unlike Kaito's usual heavy charade. Finally, the door to her room opened and Yukina stiffened even more as a sweet voice caressed her ears.

"Yukina," Kaname's voice filtered. The footsteps slowly creaked as he moved closer and closer to her hiding place. "Yukina...don't be afraid of me."

Yukina bit her hand harder and felt herself shivering with more fear.

_Calm yourself, Yukina_, she encouraged herself. _Calm down. Just think. What would a hunter do?_

Yukina fumbled for something inside her cabinet and found her penknife that Zero gave her just a month ago. Clumsily, she opened the object and held the weapon with both of her hands. She was shaking from head to toe and she knew that he's bound to notice.

Kaname opened the doors to her closet and Yukina rushed head-on with the knife, but Kaname held her hands with his vice grip, making her yell and wriggle in pain as she released the weapon.

"Yukina," Kaname said lightly, "don't fight me."

Yukina gritted her teeth and replied scathingly, "I might be weak, but I don't bow down to anyone."

Kaname's face turned to frustration as realization of Yukina's stubbornness came to full circle.

A gunshot rang through the entire room and Kaname staggered from his position, letting him release the girl who rushed directly to the silver-haired hunter, yelling, "Zero!" while Kaito paddled behind him.

"Stay away from her," Zero glared.

Yukina accepted Zero's overprotective embrace with Kaito behind, managing a wound. She turned her gaze to Zero's comrade and asked worriedly, "Are you managing, Kaito?"

Kaito nodded and panted back, "I'll be fine. It's just a scratch."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So sorry for not updating pretty soon! I was busy thinking of the up-coming sequel to my Ice and Summer Would Suffice and it's not doing well. So, here it is!

Zero: Why the hell do people think this is cute?

Me: You, looking after a baby and all. XD

Zero: *GLARES* Lili, I will –

Me: Daddy K, Zero-iro's glaring and threatening!

Kaname: Kiryuu-kun...

Me: *Whispers* Disclaim, disclaim~.

Kaname: Lili, known as Caeli13, would demand lawsuits and lawyers alike to leave her alone. She says that this is a site for freedom.

Me: *Nods* I like it when you say it that way, daddy!

Chapter 03

"Kuran," Zero hissed.

Kaname smiled lightly, seeing a joke as Yukina tightened her grip on Zero's sleeve when Zero pushed her backwards towards Kaito, saying, "Yukina, go with Kaito. I need to deal with this bloodsucking joke."

Yukina shook her head and replied stubbornly, "I'm not leaving. What if you'll get hurt like Kaito? I'm not taking chances."

"You'll only be a hindrance, Yuki, so go," Zero replied sternly and curtly.

"No," Yukina insisted, picking up her fallen knife off the floor. She moved beside Zero, who was starting to feel agitated while Kaname stared at the scene, at how his very own daughter sided with his enemy.

"Yukina," Kaname smiled at her. "Do what Kiryuu-kun is telling you to do."

"I don't listen to shitheads like you," Yukina hissed back.

Zero turned to look at her with a questioning look, his weapon still raised towards Kaname.

Yukina shrugged, "Yagari-sensei says it all the time."

_I have to make a mental note on telling sishio about his language around the girl._

"Enough talk," Kaname said. "Kiryuu, you actually have the guts to take my daughter away from me for thirteen years."

Zero shook his head, "I did not take her away. Yuuki left Yukina to me when you nearly killed her that night with your insanity, Kuran. I was due to move that day when she stumbled and begged me to hide her daughter. I did what she asked, end of story."

"But never to at least tell me about her existence?" Kaname glared.

The wind within the room began to shift and the degrees began to rise rapidly. Zero suddenly staggered backwards with marks on his shoulders that formed slashes with blood slowly dripping on each wound. Yukina let out a blood-curdling scream and Kaito shielded her from the scene.

Zero started to shoot away while backing out as Kaito dragged the quivering Yukina down the stairs. Kaname attacked with another strong force that sent Zero stumbling back. He grunted, closing his eyes because of pain and heard Yukina yelling, "Zero!" at the very peak of her voice. He felt cold hands dragging him upwards.

Zero opened his eyes and saw Yukina right in front of him, shielding him from Kaname.

"Yukina, what are you doing?" Zero glared, flinching from the pain.

"She's hard-headed," Kaito panted just behind them.

Kaname stepped forward towards Yukina, who was shaking from fright.

This was the first she has ever faced a vampire, and a pureblood at that. She never knew up until now the power a pureblood and the reasons why they should be fear by people, especially the hunters. Now, she knows.

"Yukina, stand aside," Kaname said as nicely as he could.

Yukina raised her eyes, gathering all the courage she has and replied without breaking her voice, "Never. I won't let you hurt Zero, even if you're my father. He's more of a father to me, Mr. Kaname, and if you'll hurt him, I'll never forgive you and I swear, I'll hunt you down like a pathetic prey you vampires are meant to be."

Kaname, though reluctantly, withdrew from the fight and turned his gaze at Zero.

"This is not over yet, Kiryuu," he said, walking towards the exit of the room where Zero was lying down. "I will have my daughter back. Mark my words," and Kaname turned his gaze towards Yukina, patting her head and planting a soft kiss on her cheek, revolting her completely.

By the time Kaname was completely gone from the premises, Yukina slumped down the ground as she released the breath she never thought she held.

_I thought I was a goner..._

"How did he find out about this place?" Zero hissed towards Kaito, punching him. It took Yukina all of her remaining strength to rush towards Zero and try to hold him back.

"Zero, please, stop –"

"That's why I asked you to watch over her!" Zero yelled at the top of his voice. "Do you have any idea how dangerous this situation is?! Kuran now found his daughter and he'd do everything just to bring her back to his side! DO YOU KNOW THAT?! HUH?!"

Yukina pulled away and said at the top of her voice, "Oh, for goodness' sakes, you two! Can't we not dwell on the past and just tell me what our next plan is?"

Zero and Kaito blinked together in unison.

Yukina glared at the two in annoyance, "I mean, running away is a no go, that I could see and since Kaito knows that holding weapons isn't my area of expertise –"

"You tried to teach her?" Zero resumed his glare towards Kaito.

Yukina tapped her feet noisily on the ground and glared at Zero.

"You also need explaining," she said. "I want you to start from the beginning, Z-kun, and don't you dare tell me that it was because of my mother's orders. Kaito told me something that interested me and I wanna know what he meant, coming from a first-hand account."

Zero scowled at the nonchalance of Kaito, who bade them goodbye with a small smile reserved for Yukina.

"You did well for his daughter," Kaito amended, ruffling her hair a bit.

Yukina beamed when Kaito leaned closer to her ear and whispered something that made her go red. This made Zero feel a bit uncomfortable, seeing how Kaito was acting a bit too cavalier around Yukina, suddenly kissing her on the cheek.

After Kaito's departure, Zero, who had completely healed, packed their things and pulled Yukina as gently as he could away from their hiding place while slowly, bandaging her wounded hand.

"So, will you tell me now," Yukina asked metallically, "or, would you wait until I lose it?"

This sudden change of attitude stroke Zero to a temper.

"How do I start?" he mumbled to himself with control as they arrived at a certain road where they took the bus that would them to the closest town they could find while tying the bandage together. He helped Yukina up as they stumbled to find themselves some seats. They reached the very back of the place and Zero placed their luggage under their seats while he recounted the story.

"I was a hunter at my twenties when Yuuki stumbled near my current hiding place after I finished hunting a Level E," Zero said, staring distantly through the window whilst Yukina listened attentively, "and it was early in the morning. Around three-thirty or something, I guess. I just graduated from Cross Academy and had lost your mother just three years ago prior to that when she stumbled upon me, pregnant with you. It didn't take that long for her to decide her own fate in order to save you from the horrors of your true heritage by stabbing herself and turning to ashes.

"When you were born that night," Zero said, looking more haggard, as if showing his true age despite the facade of a seventeen-year-old, "you...looked so much like her, Yukina. I decided that I can't lose you, too. That decision became my only will to raise you as my own despite being not a blood relative of yours, so I took precautions, had your pureblood abilities sealed for good, yet, I didn't know what was yet to come as I slowly...looked at you differently."

"Differently?" Yukina asked slowly.

Zero raked his hair. "How do I put this?" he looked around the bus, never meeting her eyes, "I see you more as a woman everyday, but I know that you're still too young to accept my feelings, and even if you're old enough to, I know that there's no chance of it."

Yukina nodded, and replied, "Yes. Because I only see you as a brother...for now."

"For now?" Zero laughed mirthlessly. "You make it sound as if I have a chance."

Irked, Yukina decided to change topic.

"How about my powers?" she asked, looking irritated. "Can I still get it back?"

Zero nodded reluctantly. "There's a standard procedure to that, but not now, Yukina. I can't have you subjected to the world as a be –"

"Beast in human form," Yukina interjected, "Yeah, I know."

Zero tuck an arm around her shoulder and Yukina stiffened a bit due to the revelation of her foster brother's feelings towards her but soon enough relaxed as his scent drifted into her senses.

"Get some rest," Zero whispered. He planted a kiss on her forehead that sent her shivers.

_Maybe, just maybe, I am also in love with you, Z-kun, even if I don't understand the concept of love yet... I just wish you had told me so sooner..._

1.1.1.

"One..." Yukina panted, "of the many advantages...of being...a vampire...without...having his powers sealed...is to walk like mad."

After being dropped off from the bus station, Zero decided to walk for their destination, refusing the protests Yukina insinuated and ignoring her grumbling along the way until they arrived at Cross Academy, where Yukina was placed under the watchful eyes of the weird chairman of the institute that showered her with so much 'love-love'.

Zero chuckled as he helped her prepare herself as a new Day Class student.

"So, you'll be leaving already?" she asked, pouting.

Zero nodded. "I need to investigate something. You'll be safe here as long as you don't go out of the grounds. You also need to stay away from the Night Class because –"

"They're vampires, I know," she replied gloomily. "Goodbye."

Zero's eyes widened when Yukina placated a kiss on his cheek, and it was all that took to send Zero to a frenzy inside his head.

"You okay?" Yukina asked, noticing the change in his expression.

Zero smiled and planted one last kiss on her cheeks, too, before sending her off to her classroom, where all students were eyeing her with interest already and whispers were being exchanged as of the current situation.

Being around a lot of people, this sent Yukina to shyly hide behind Zero. She had never been in a place with too much people and the fear of not getting along with any of them made her even more tremble whereas Zero chuckle loudly at her shyness.

"I do not like this class," Yukina shivered.

Zero ruffled her hair and said, "Take care. Try not to sleep in your boring class," before turning around, leaving only his silhouette for the last time.

Yukina sat at the very back, afraid of the stares she would gain.

"Hi," a girl with blond locks reached out a hand. "Name's Hajima, Hajima Gatari. You must be Kiryuu Yukina, if I'm correct?"

Yukina replied and said, "Y-yes. I am."

_I keep on forgetting that Zero enrolled me under his family name for the time being... wait, doesn't this make me somehow into his wife or something? Zero-kun, you idiot! How could you trick me into this?_

"Kiryuu-san, are you okay?" Gatari asked.

Yukina mentally shook her head and smiled. "Yes. I'm fine."

For the rest of the day, Yukina enjoyed Gatari's stories and her company as they made their way to their next class. While chatting with her, Gatari inquired about the places Yukina has been and Yukina could only say that she was sheltered throughout her entire life and was not able to get out of the house unless Yagari was with her.

"You know Yagari-sensei, too?" Gatari asked, all hyped up.

Yukina looked confused for a moment until Gatari explained that Yagari was a current humanities teacher in their school and that it was his next class they were headed for.

"So, what do you think of him?" Gatari asked as they settled down.

Yukina cocked her head to one side. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Gatari's eyes sparkled, "Isn't he cool, amazing, hot and splendid?"

Yukina laughed and replied, "Not really. I think he's boring, unless he bullies Zero – oh, that's the guy with me a while back with silvery hair."

Gatari was about to open her mouth when the door suddenly opened and the class halted into silence while Yagari placed his things on the table. He examined the class and prolonged his look on Yukina, saying out loud, "Nice to see an old face around here."

Yukina reddened and gulped.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This part is a bit of a drag, but new characters that might be part of a huge plot would be introduced! Most of them are original characters and they might be a hindrance or a help for the ZeYu love team!

Zero: You talk too much.

Me: I know. So, would you do the disclaimer, or do I have to hit you on the head for it?

Zero: fine. *Looks at audiences* She does not own VK or any of the characters, except the new generation of Night Class, Gatari, and Yukina.

Me: Thanks.

Zero: ...

Chapter 04

The classes ended with a loud gong and Yukina felt herself stumbling through the halls where everyone rushed for the dorm.

Somehow, by the time Yukina was outside, to her surprise, it was not the dorm the people were headed for. It was the other building on the other side of the dorm with a crest of a half moon. If Yukina could recall it correctly, Zero instructed her to keep away from that dorm as much as possible, and this, is what she'll do.

Yukina walked pass the gaggle of girls that were yelling until all of a sudden, Yukina's eyes gazed upon the most beautiful creatures of all human incarnation. They were all graceful, strong, beautiful and handsome, but something about them told Yukina to head straight off towards the dorm, and that's what she did.

"Hey," she heard someone yelling.

Thinking that it was just someone from the Day Class, she ignored the calling until a hand grabbed hers. She turned around and stared into hazel eyes so much akin to hers. His hair was messed up in a very wavy gesture with hints of gold.

"You new here?" the boy asked as the girls protested with such gesture.

Nervously, she looked anywhere but the guy and somehow was transfixed at the boy with raven hair and deep sea eyes of blue.

Yukina pulled her hand away and nodded while trying to keep a normal pace, hearing someone explaining to the boy, "She's new hear, but I heard that she was homeschooled all of her life. Poor girl, don't you think, Hinuki-sama?"

1.1.1.

Tired and wary, Yukina stumbled upon her bed, never bothering to change clothes as her eyes droop slowly into the stillness.

_Zero, where are you? Take me back._

She cried her emotional insecurities, uncertain of which road to take. How she was frightened of the Night Class and their unearthly beauty, but something about them attracted her. They were dangerous, yet exotic creatures that roam the night and Yukina's heart pounded erratically.

Are vampires all that evil? This doubt started forming within her mine while she continuously glanced at her window, staring down onto the field.

"Zero," she said out loud, "I'm having doubts on my belief as a vampire hunter."

1.1.1.

Hinuki yawned as the class came to a halt. He stared down at his blood pills and sighed.

"Hinuki," the boy with raven hair looked at the blond.

Hinuki smiled lightly, saying, "She smelled so good, Yoruki. You should know because you were staring right at her a while back. She's quite pretty, too."

"I don't like her," a girl with brownish hair replied condescendingly. "She gives off a familiar air of a pureblood, but something seems off. Do you think she's related to the Shirabukis? Or maybe to that family?"

The blond with icy blue eyes angrily piped in, "Reika, if you're talking about the Kurans –"

"Of course, we're talking about the Kuran clan, Aido," Reika scoffed indifferently. "I mean, their clan is so splendid and all, but, you've got to admit that they've been demoted to a lower rank after the scandal –"

"Reika," Yoruki glared towards the said maiden.

Reika flipped over her hair and scanned the entire group of vampires with her golden eyes.

Yoruki proceeded for the window and glanced out towards the moon. His deep set of eyes pondered on the current situation, seeing how the girl, in fact and indeed, did resemble the long-lost daughter of Kuran Kaname, the fallen nobility of all purebloods. If, in fact, she was the sole heir to the Kuran family, chances are high for her to lead the Night Class, usurping Reika's stage performance.

"Yoruki-sama seems to be in deep thought," Aido mused.

"Come now, Hanase," Hinuki grinned at Aido, spilling his own glass of blood tablets on the table without any mind at the mess he had made, "he's always in deep thought, ne, big brother?"

Yoruki did not reply. He was, so far, too busy investigating the situation of the true Kuran princess to notice that Hinuki playfully arranged Yoruki's waxed hair into a form that resembled a pair cat ears.

"Um," Aido said, looking nervously at Yoruki, "Yoruki-sama...?"

Snapped from his reverie, Yoruki took a glance at Aido, who pointed at his head. Yoruki numbly felt through his hair and anger instigated the moment he felt the fluffiness of the prank and the in-coming snickers from the Night Class students.

"Touma... Hinuki..." Yoruki hissed angrily, sending bad vibes around the place.

"And so we say," Aido looked at the others.

All together, everyone muttered, "Good luck in the afterlife, Hinuki-kun."

1.1.1.

Yukina woke up all of a sudden from her sleep. Glancing at the sky, the sun hasn't dawned yet, but being wide awake made her get up from her bed to wander around the grounds, dressed in her school uniform despite the student bathrooms being locked at that time of the day.

"I wonder how Zero is?" she pondered out loud, skipping at the pond's stony steps while trying to balance herself.

"Are you talking about Kiryuu Zero-kun?"

Yukina turned around and almost gasped at the sight of the vampire that stared at her not just that long ago. His eyes were truly a set of deep blue and his raven hair set him apart from his blond, auburn, reddish and brown haired classmates.

But instinct and training reflex taught her to stay away from these beautiful creatures of the night.

The boy cocked his head to one side, "Are you frightened of me, little one?"

"Who wouldn't be frightened of beasts like you?" she asked, scanning the area for his comrades.

The boy just laughed and reached out a hand. "My name is Yoruki, Kazehiko Yoruki, but, you may call me Yoruki-kun if you want, little Kuran."

Yukina's eyes widened.

_He knows? How could he know all of a sudden? Zero made sure –_

Yoruki chuckled. "Of course I'd know. You have Princess Yuuki's eyes."

Yukina shifted her gaze at Yoruki's eyes and replied back, "Well, if you weren't only a bloodsucking douche, I would have liked you despite being one of the few who seemed to know about my heritage and all." Yukina walked farther away from the vampire and smiled deviously.

Yoruki nodded, retaining a playful facade.

"Do you love Kiryuu Zero that much?" he asked.

Yukina shrugged. "He's an older brother to me. He raised me to become a better person despite the fact that I am his ex-girlfriend's daughter, so, yes," she brightened up, looking quite distantly at the lightening sky, "I love Z-kun, and, someday, I hope that I might be able to reciprocate his feelings for me, even if it means I have to remain human all of my life."

Yoruki made a rude noise that greatly offended Yukina.

"Well, good day," she said, stalking off towards her first class while grumbling to herself angrily.

_What's up with him? He acts as if he's so worldly that it makes me sick. And what does he mean by Kuran princess?_

"Hey, you're up so early," Gatari greeted with a smile as students slowly began to file in one by one, talking about homework, schoolwork, subjects and the material things they want to buy for the time being.

Yukina yawned idly and said, "I couldn't sleep. The bed was way too bulky for my appeal," which was a downright lie.

Gatari patted her head and smiled, "You need rest. Why don't you return to the dorm and I'll make an excuse for you?" She said this with a very encouraging smile that made Yukina melt in her seat within that instant, but duty to her classes became a foremost priority in her life.

"No," Yukina smiled, "I'll take my chances."

Gatari shook her head and pulled Yukina out of her chair and dragged her all the way towards the building entrance of the school, saying, "I know you are a star student, but your health should be your first priority. You can't spend time in class being like this, girl. Honestly."

As they passed by the road towards the dorm, a familiar voice caught Yukina to a halt.

"Yukina, what the hell are you doing out here?"

She inhaled deeply and gazed upon Zero, her eyes shining with happiness.

Gatari looked surprised and muttered, "I'll be leaving you two to your own happy reunion."

Zero took Yukina in a tight embrace and whispered, "I'm back, Yuki. How was your first day of school? Did it work out so well?"

Yukina recounted everything she could. She spoke of Gatari and explained how she was worried about her health, and did not leave out the incidents with the Night Class students that made Zero stiffen in alarm.

"This is more dangerous than I thought it is," he mused.

"What is?" Yukina queered in.

Zero shook his head and smiled, "Nothing. That reminds me," he took out a bar of chocolate and handed it to a hyper Yukina, who was yelling childishly, "Chocolate Mars Bars! Zero, you remembered!"

"Yes, now, return to your class," Zero grinned at her. "I need to talk to the chairman of this school about something, and DON'T EAT IN CLASS!" he yelled after her as she rushed towards the school building.

Zero smiled after her and when her shadow disappeared, his frown heightened. He slowly marched off towards the familiar path of his early childhood and spotted the chairman, planting flower seeds and gathering them up into a bouquet.

"Kiryuu-kun, is it?" Cross Kaien smiled behind the flowers.

Zero leaned against a pillar and replied in a monotone, "Your senses haven't dimmed yet with your old age, old man. I'm surprised that you could still be this energetic despite the years you've been working hard in keeping this pathetic illusion of 'peace'."

Kaien shook his blond ponytailed head and turned to his old adopted son while peering through his glasses. Truly, he had retained the image of a seventeen-year-old with the attitude that could get to anyone's head.

"Yes," Kaien replied distantly, "Although, you seem to disagree more often than not, my dear son."

Kaien could have sworn that there were three gunshots that narrowly missed him. It was truly lucky of him to evade such attack coming from Zero, who was currently fuming.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am not your son?!" he asked, impolitely glaring at the very man who had given his time and care to raise him while the said man replied, "Kiryuu-kun, you haven't changed one bit, have you?"

"So," the chairman turned serious, "what is it you want to talk about?"

"Kazehiko Yoruki," Zero said decisively.

Kaien took off his glasses and said, "Ah, Yukina's fiancée," Zero's eyes widened with a hint of danger, "and the son of Shiki Senri and Touya Rima. I guess you could remember those who fought along our side during the Dark King's resurrection, am I correct?"

Zero shook his head adamantly. "You knew all along?"

Kaien nodded. "Yoruki was an obsessive boy. He had always heard of stories about Yuuki as a boy and had always dreamt of meeting her just once. When Kaname-kun found out about her birth," he eyed Zero carefully, "he picked Yoruki, who was excited to meet Yukina. Of course, Kaname-kun has his own plans laid out, so I took it in my stride to make sure Yukina-chan is away from the Night Class."

"In what way?" Zero glared.

Kaien wore a goofy expression and said, "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Three more gunshots were fired and Kaien and those who could have witnessed it would swear that Zero missed the chairman on purpose.

"Kiryuu-k-kun," Kaien stared at Zero's retrieving back.

The goofiness disappeared from the chairman's face and he sighed all to himself, "Time has been hard on you, my dear boy. There are more trials to come than you could possibly ever imagine. I just wish you'll let others in and share the burden."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I truly want to thank those who commented on the previous chapters for giving me the will to continue this...pathetic excuse of a story. Anyways, this is the update. Oh, honey?

Zero: I can see that.

Me: Well, get on with the effing disclaimer.

Zero: Caeli13 is an idiot for trying to make a fantasy out of a very good manga series for she is not Matsuri Hino.

Chapter 05

Yukina was staring aimlessly at the blackboard when she noticed Zero's image wandering towards the exit of the school. She instantly shot up and observed how he was furiously trudging down the path.

"Sensei?" Yukina raised her hand.

The teacher turned her face towards Yukina.

"Yes, Ms. Kiryuu?"

"I don't feel so good," she grumbled, clutching her stomach tightly. She flinched a bit to add a special effect, praying that the teacher would dismiss her already.

"Go on, then, Kiryuu," the teacher nodded.

The moment she was behind the door, she rushed forth to where she last saw Zero and went for him, pulling him to a stop.

"Wait –what the hell are you doing outside class?" he barked.

Yukina blinked and replied, "Yeah, so I'm skipping classes. What's with you and the emotional stride? You look really grumpy with the scary aura bulging up that sends people away from you. Heck, even vampires would soon notice your weird attitude and would ward off you."

"All the better in doing my job," Zero rolled his eyes. He proceeded to the exit but noticed that Yukina was following him.

"Yukina, please," Zero said warily.

"Please what?" Yukina asked innocently.

Zero scratched his head and gave her a questioning look, which she replied with a childish tone, "I just want you to tour me around school, is all. Since I am forbidden to go near the Night Class, someone like you could do the job and maybe elaborate the bad sides of vampires and their good sides."

Zero inhaled deeply and replied, "Fine. Whatever. Let's go."

Yukina skipped behind him as they made their way to, in Zero's point of view, the familiar grounds he used to roam in as a prefect and or guardian. He guided Yukina to familiar paths and curves while explaining certain points which she nodded in earnest.

The sun began to set and while they made their way back towards the Hino Dorm, the Night Class students began to file out in a straight line. They were mostly waving their hands to the Day Class students and were flirting at certain points that made Yukina feel very uncomfortable with the display of affection.

"Zero, I have to go," she said, tiptoeing and planting a kiss on his cheek, complaining afterwards, "Damn, why are you so tall?"

Zero laughed and replied, "Don't blame me for it."

Yukina headed for the dorm hastily where Gatari was awaiting her return with an expression of mischief.

"My goodness, your brother is so hot! What's his name?" Gatari asked, clutching Yukina tightly in the arm as they headed towards wherever they were going.

Yukina suddenly felt irritated. She wanted to reply to Gatari rudely and to tell her to keep off from Zero, but who was she to say so? Just to show how much it doesn't really affect her despite the annoying tinge in her bones, she replied, "His name is Zero. He works as a math teacher sometimes around here when Yagari-sensei's absent, I heard."

"And? And?" Gatari inquired with interest.

"What is his favourite color? Does he love sports? What about his favourite food? Does he love sweets?" Gatari went on and on.

Yukina shook her away and said, "I don't know. I never really did bother asking him myself because I stick to myself most of the time. Why don't you go and ask him? That is," she added with a tiny bit of venom in her head, "if you're brave enough to ask him."

Gatari pouted and replied sourly, "You're no fun."

"Because he's my brother and I know the type of girl he likes," _and it's not you! I won't allow it!_

Yukina was able to evade any more of Gatari's questioning by excusing herself into her room. She turned into another corner but was about to scream at the sight of Yoruki, his index finger pressed against his lips.

"I'm telling the chairman," Yukina threatened.

Yoruki sighed melodramatically and replied, "Go on. He won't believe you anyway. I'm Mr. Perfect around here, Yuki. You should know this by now."

"Yes, and you're in the girls' dormitory, acting all stupid, okay?' she said and roughly shoved herself inside her room. She turned around to close the door when a strong hand pushed it aside and roughly shove Yukina towards the floor until an arm caught her just in time.

"Careful now," Yoruki said.

Yukina thanked him and begged him to leave the dorm already with pleading eyes.

"Why?" Yoruki asked.

"Because you're a guy," she said with panic. "The chairman forbids guys to be inside the dorm of the girls and I need to get some rest for tomorrow."

"Yes," Yoruki said tersely, "I heard about the stomach ache. Nicely done, I have to say."

"Huh. I learned from Zero," she replied with a yawn.

Yoruki placed a hand on her forehead and said, "Get some sleep," before she completely closed her eyes and submitted to the darkness.

When Yukina reawakened, it was due to the sound of Gatari's loud voice that was accompanied by a few hits by the pillow. Yukina opened her eyes slowly while blocking the attacks, saying, "Woman, what's your problem?"

Gatari said with every hit, "You. Are. So. Going. To. Be. Late. For. Class."

Yukina shot up instantly and took no time in bathing and dressing up. With Gatari's help, they were able to reach the classroom without any delay on their part.

The lessons were quite the same as usual. Yukina found it boring, seeing that she already learned most of the things by heart with Yagari, and the fact that Zero would read to her difficult mathematical solutions as a child was even a huge help to her.

The only problem was she couldn't turn off Yagari's earshot whenever he scolds her when she's not paying much of an attention. Swift as a lightning, a chalk was thrown towards her by Yagari's swift hand that ended with a thirty-minute punishment of reflecting on her attitude.

As she headed back for her dormitory, the usual squeals from the Day Class female population went on a rampage.

"This is getting on my nerves," Yukina muttered until she caught sight of Yoruki, making her blush a shade of magenta. She quickly ducked away from sight and stumped her feet angrily to distract herself.

1.1.1.

Zero glared aimlessly at the current president of the headquarters.

As Zero ranted on the current circumstances she and Yukina were suffering, the president was calmly drinking his wine, his masculine gaze of ice-blue staring at the said man with the image of a teenager. By the time Zero finished, ranting, the president replied calmly, "Is that all, Kiryuu?"

Zero looked aghast at the calmness the president was showing.

"Are you forgetting that she, in fact, is his daughter, and that he has every right in taking her back? Or," the president added with a sly look on his face, "are you letting your emotions rule over your common sense? Have you forgotten that she is the current Kuran princess? Is it your love for your dear Yuuki that hinders you, or are you just being a bit naive?"

Zero retaliated violently, "Stop bringing the past, Aido. She is still Yuuki's daughter."

"Exactly," Aido nodded. He suddenly sighed out and replied distantly, "Even though my loyalty for Kaname-sama is still intact, I can't help but feel put out with his actions as of late. Though I find that little prefect annoying, a part of me felt like a brother towards her, thus, I respect her wishes despite the current situation.

"But this cannot go on much longer," Aido continued with a stern look on his face. "Somehow, the only thing standing between Yukina's true self is you and Kaname-sama. I want to help and fight, but I regress. Kaname-sama will act, and in the end, you will regret it, Kiryuu-kun."

Zero looked at Aido warily, "Can't you do anything about this?"

Aido nodded. "I could send my son to watch over her. He is in fact a sempai of Yukina at the academy."

_How ironic_, Zero sardonically thought. _After Kuran's insanity, Aido Hanabusa decided to leave the Kuran threshold and began a campaign of protecting the people from purebloods. A vampire hunting a vampire...this is so like my situation._

"You are dismissed," Aido nodded and Zero took his leave gracefully. Before he could completely take his leave, however, a swift motion caught his attention, and Zero quickly caught whatever the president threw at him. His eyes darted at the piece of red paper.

"A job to keep your head off things," Aido smirked.

He nodded once again and left Aido to his own devices.

1.1.1.

Yukina stared into space as she watched Gatari play with some of the Night Class students. Somehow, Gatari forgot to inform her that today was a festival where Night and Day Class students could mingle, and in this case, Gatari was playing volleyball with a sempai of theirs.

A slow music was playing somewhere and Yukina found herself drawn to the beat when her mind slowly wandered about. She hummed to herself and slowly started singing the lyrics.

"Kagirinai BRAND NEW SKY bokura wa

Hitori ja nai kara"

Her voice wasn't completely pleasing to the ears, but was acceptable. As she continued to get lost with the words, she noticed that someone else was singing along with her. She turned around and looked at Yoruki, who seemed to be alone. In the moonlight, his raven hair made him look like someone from a fashion magazine and the fact that he's a vampire made Yukina lurch with disgust at her own thoughts while his deep-blue sea eyes returning her gaze.

"You're out of tune," Yoruki mused.

Yukina shook her head and replied, "I don't know how to sing, but I sing when I feel like it despite how irritating it sounds to the ears."

Yoruki sat near Yukina and said, "Want me to teach you?"

Yukina started with a stare.

"I won't ask for anything in return," Yoruki laughed.

Yukina nodded and sat beside him near a tree. Yoruki slowly explained technical terms such as 'breathing', 'vibrato', 'larynx', 'pharynx' and almost everything related to biology. As she understood the concept, Yoruki suddenly tilted his head and smiled to a new tune.

"You should try this song," he suggested.

Yukina breathe in slowly.

"Ano toki anata wa nante ita no

Todokanai kotoba wa chuu wo mau

Wakatteru no ni..."

Yukina lowered her tone a little as she reached the chorus' high notes. At the end of the verse, she turned her attention to Yoruki, who nodded in approval.

"A little bit of control, and minus the shaking and stressing on the tones, but on the verge of perfection, I guess," Yoruki observed mildly.

1.1.1.

Zero smoked his last cigarette, a hobby he formed after years of watching Yagari from doing so. He looked at his prey's ashes and sighed. He was not getting any younger yet his immortality contradicts him otherwise.

"Mission accomplished," says Kaito.

Zero nodded and headed off, back towards the academy to check on that little brat.

_And maybe I could actually get her to stop frolicking in Yagari-sensei's class..._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the later update! I have been busy with school, but here's the loli, people!

Zero: Yes, I shall disclaim. There.

Me: Evil person

Chapter 06

Weekends were always welcome to Yukina. Especially since it was the only time of the week when Zero could visit her without any interruptions, unless someone from the headquarters would call upon him to help with some hunting.

"I don't really like malling," Zero said flatly while Yukina dragged him out to the city's biggest shopping district while scanning the entire place due to his claustrophobia and the fact that he was not really the type who likes to look around for things. It was mostly Yagari and the chairman who usually does the shopping for him.

Yukina pouted and replied, "Yeah, and it's a wonder why you're so out of fashion, Z-kun. Besides, I barely get to hang around these kinds of places, so, you need to guide me while I'm at it. And I'm not saying this to annoy you, but to tell you that this is a fact."

She ran for a clothes shop and found a very plain long sleeve shirt in grey. Looking over at Zero, she pulled him in and told him to walk over towards the fitting room and check the size if it would fit.

He sighed and followed the girl's pleas. Fitting in every clothes the girl had begged him to try and had been literally sent to the counter for him, he gave her a scowl.

"You know that it's not your money you're wasting, right?" Zero said.

Yukina stuck out her tongue in response, earning a smothering laugh.

"Can we try some of those delicious sundaes Gatari was talking about in that stall?" she asked innocently, her mouth figuratively watering while Zero checked his pocket money with a sigh of defeat.

"What flavour?" he asked as they went over to the menu and began to choose.

Yukina furrowed her brows, seemingly unable to decide. Looking up at Zero, she replied, "They seemed all delicious, and I can't seem to know which would taste really great. Can you...?" she put on her puppy eyes that made Zero groan with total humiliation for himself and his situation.

Reluctantly, he said, "Two vanillas with marshmallows."

The lady at the cashier nodded and gave them two. Yukina happily slobbered through her entire ice cream, making Zero laugh so heartily.

"What? It's good," Yukina said indignantly.

Zero smiled and caressed a side of her lip with his thumb. Raising it for Yukina to see, Zero plopped the vanilla ice cream into his mouth, making Yukina go red and imagine some fantasies a girl her age was not supposed to know but was inevitable due to the fact that the boys in her class talk about it in boisterous voices.

"There's more," Zero said.

"Where?"

Zero kissed Yukina fully on the lips, which surprised her and made her back away a little aside from sensing weird looks from the other shoppers within the mall.

"That's embarrassing," she blushed deeply.

Zero just chuckled and placed an arm around her as they continued to walk. They went to different stalls, especially the food (Zero made a small comment on how she never gets fat, and Yukina piped in about being a vampire herself that made Zero scowl).

While they took the road towards the academy, Yukina felt a chill run down her spine. Zero, too, seemed to feel the same as he took her behind him while three daggers went and attacked them. Looking around, Zero glanced at the direction where the daggers came from and saw a familiar face of one of Kuran's servants.

"Seiren," Zero hissed.

Yukina scowled at the said vampire and said, "If my dad wants me back, he has to do it the hard way. My boyfriend won't let me go." She turned and winked at Zero, who stared back at her with shock and amazement.

"How the royal had fallen," the woman called Seiren said, shaking her head.

Zero, who had other thoughts, said, "Why did Kuran send you?"

Seiren replied with a bow, "My master wants to propose a challenge."

"Challenge?" Yukina raised an eyebrow.

Zero ignored Yukina while Seiren continued, "By dusk the following week, you are to arrive at that safe house where the roses bloom at midnight and shall decide the fate of Kuran-sama's daughter. Should you win in this duel," she eyed Yukina, "the girl could stay with you. But if you lose, Kaname-sama will take her home and would turn her back into her true self."

Yukina's mouth gaped at the condition and she uttered, "Stupid son of a –," but was silenced with a reprimanding sound coming from Zero.

"Hey," Yukina shrugged. "Yagari-sensei says it."

Zero face palmed himself and muttered something about Yagari's teachings and how Yukina shouldn't be saying such things.

"The rest is up to you," Seiren said and vanished into thin air.

Yukina imitated her accent and said, "_The rest is up to you_. Yeah, right we have any choice on the matter."

Zero looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "I'm still surprised at the part where you called me your boyfriend. Is that a given, sweetheart?" he asked as nicely as he could, still getting the jilts on how it sounded so right on Yukina's lips.

Yukina completely blushed and said, "It... kind of occurred to me that...I really like you that way."

Zero smiled sadly and said, "I'm in my thirties, Yuki. I did give you a choice, didn't I? Even if I retain this form," he held his hand to his chest, "I'm still too old for you. I know what I did in the mall was outright wrong, but..."

"It just feels so right," Yukina mumbled.

Yukina and Zero paused near an alleyway. He turned his face towards Yukina and pressed her against the wall with one arm outstretched against the very building where Yukina was entrapped. Slowly, he watched her reaction as he pressed his lips against hers.

Yukina closed her eyes and accepted the smooth lips against hers. Her arms encircled around Zero's neck while tiptoeing to reach him as she slowly succumb to her desires. She parted her lips even more to grant Zero the permission to enter and deepen the kiss. It felt like an eternity to Yukina until she had to pull away due to her lack of breath when Zero pressed his lips against her within seconds.

"Zero," she said in between the kisses.

"Yes?" Zero replied in a mumble.

Yukina slowly pushed him away and said, "We better head back. I don't like the commotion Gatari would make when I arrive back and I still need to gather my wits after that girl's revelation to me about my father."

Zero nodded with understanding. He stretched out his hand and said, "We'll walk together."

Yukina flushed crimson as they held each other's hand.

Their moment together seemed to be only in seconds and Zero regretted arriving in front of Cross Academy's gates.

"I'll write to you from time to time," Zero said. "I'll be staying over Yagari's place so all you have to do is give the letter to him." He ruffled her hair as she said, "Can I even trust that frightening guy to not open the envelope?"

Zero looked into her eyes and said, "We only have a week, sweetie. Let's make the best out of it."

Yukina looked at him into his eyes and whispered softly yet sternly, "Have you ever thought of training me into becoming a true vampire? Just imagine how I could learn all the secrets of a hunter with just one look of everything and we could all be fine."

"No," Zero said instantly, "we're not discussing this again, Yuki." He cupped my face between his hands and continued, "I won't risk your humanity for this. I just can't. I will do everything in my power just to keep you human and this I promise you."

Yukina bit her lip. The way he dismissed her wishes were going way too far.

"Z-kun," she said, hesitating with her words, "what if it's my choice to do so, and to become an immortal sin just so that I won't lose my own free will?"

Zero's eyes widened. "No, Yu –"

"This is my choice," she said firmly.

"No, Yukina," Zero said with so much emotion that Yukina was taken aback at his sudden display. His eyes encompassed her with so much warmth that she instantly got distracted from whatever she wanted until she heard Zero once again speak.

"I don't want to lose you," Zero said hoarsely.

Yukina pressed her cheek against his hand and closed her eyes, saying softly, "Yes, but you will gain more of me. That's all I want, Z-kun. Let me have the part of me which you took and I shall return it to you ten folds."

When Yukina opened her eyes, Zero looked hesitant, but she could feel his decision of keeping her in the dark wavering.

1.1.1.

Silence commenced between the two on their way home. Yukina somehow won the argument by sealing it with a threat of leaving permanently for the Kuran manor and Zero didn't dare take the risk of letting her off that easily.

"How are you going to explain your disappearance from the academy?" Zero asked.

Yukina smiled and replied, "I need to go on a sick leave since I've been experiencing abnormal anti-night class syndrome."

The joke instantly brightened Zero's mood as he went with her to her dorm room and helped her pack her things when he came upon a blood-stained shirt that Yukina forgot to fix a couple of nights ago.

"Yukina, what's this?" his eyes glared.

Before she could think of an excuse, Zero rushed to where she was standing and checked her neck, only to find two bite marks.

"Yukina, who...?"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This part is shorter than the last time, but, I'm working on it. I'm so sorry for those who kept on waiting. Exam's a bitch and I've been focused on my studies since my grades are, well, degrading.

I want to thank those who commented and waited for the next update! Zero and I thank you for your support *pushes Zero's head down on force*!

By the way, I'm advertising my account in , and I was hoping that you guys would read my story there, since no one's been able to. I'm still using the same name, Caeli13, so, you guys won't have a hard time looking for me.

Zero: You done yet?

Me: Yeah, I'm happy.

Kaname: Haven't you done enough disclaimers to prove your point?

Me: But, it's the copyright thing.

Zero: Okay, that's that.

Chapter 07

Yukina cringed.

"Yukina, I am not going to repeat myself," Zero said with a note of warning within his venomous voice. There was no hint of kindness, and only anger was visible.

"Kazehiko Yoruki," she mumbled.

Zero's eyes widened.

Yukina continued further, "I didn't know how it happened, but we were in this feast and I was trying to avoid him when...when..." tears began to stream down her eyes as she tried to explain herself, knowing that Zero's morals and biased point of view would come first before anything else.

"I'm ashamed of you," Zero said harshly.

It turned out that she was right.

"Letting the bloodsuckers' drink your blood is like dying, Yukina," Zero tried to say softly, "how many times do I have to tell you that? Is it not vital for a hunter to remember that we are to hunt those beasts down, not befriend and sacrifice our own blood for their sakes?"

"Hey," Yukina blew up, "by insulting them, it's like the pot calling the kettle black. Are you not one of them, too?"

"I am a reformed, Yukina," he seethed.

"And I am a daughter of a pureblood family which you so hated and loved," Yukina glared at him as more tears streamed down her face at her implication of her mother and father.

Zero stiffened and fisted his hands together, holding in the anger as he tried to calm down, saying as softly as he could, "You're right. I have no right to keep you away from your true calling." He walked towards Yukina and plunge something hard on her neck, knocking her out of consciousness.

1.1.1.

_With Yuuki's, Kaname's and Shizuka's blood in me, I have the power to return her to her former state as a true blooded vampire, something I had hoped to prevent._

Zero laid Yukina gently on the bed while Yagari Touga stood just outside the door, looking at Zero disapprovingly as his very own apprentice caressed the girl's soft cheeks while gently pulling away the strands of hair away from her face.

"You are pathetic, my stupid apprentice," Yagari said in his usual stern tone.

Zero side glanced at his teacher and said, "Sensei, if it isn't too much, I want to ask you to leave this room."

Yagari left with a disgruntled sound as Zero prepared himself. He traced Yukina's neck with his mouth and slowly pressed his nose against her skin, inhaling her sweet and intoxicating scent. He went down slowly to her arms, holding the hand as he licked a certain part of that skin until he reached back towards her neck, where the pulse ran. He could hear her heart beating like a drum.

His fangs slowly grew at the scent and taste of her soft skin until they pierced her neck.

Yukina jolted awake and was about to yell in pain when a rough hand covered her mouth. Her eyes directly darted towards the holder and her mind couldn't process the current event that was unfolding right in front of her very eyes.

_Zero is drinking my blood...he wants to kill me...he wants to..._

Her thoughts ceded as she limped once again in his arms. This time, Zero bit his own wrist, drinking his own blood and letting them stay in his mouth. The blood that rested in that cavern pressed itself against Yukina's lips, and she jolted once again at the sudden tinge of copper and salt cascading down her lips.

_Zero's blood...? No, I don't want this! I don' want this at all!_

She tried to free herself from the poisonous kiss, but Zero held her arms firmly. She was fast at losing the battle, and when her breathing slowly hitched, Yukina was forced to gulp down the blood and shock radiated her body.

Zero stared at the wide-eyed girl within his arms.

"Please, let this work," she could hear his voice which whispered like the wind.

_Like the wind..._

Yukina blinked twice and yelled in horror at the retching flames that burned her throat. The glasses on the windows shattered and Zero entangled Yukina in an embrace.

"Yuki, it's alright! It's going to be alright," Zero cooed.

Yukina struggled with accompanied whimpers that made Zero cringe in disgust with himself.

_Oh, God. What have I done?_

Yukina hugged her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth at the sudden pain she felt. Her throat burned with so much pain and screaming seemed to be the last thing she wanted to do while the agony continued to cascade and increase by the moment.

Zero stood up and said, "I'll be back."

Zero left the crying girl on the bed and was surprised to see Yagari talking to who seemed to be a member of the Night Class. His hair was as black as midnight and his eyes were of deep blue.

"Zero," Yagari nodded at him.

The Night Class student nodded at him and said, "I was looking for a human girl, but instead, I smell a vampire pureblood that had just awoken from her sleep."

Zero glared at him. "Who are you?"

Someone behind him appeared with blond hair and icy blue eyes.

"Yo-ho~!" the blond said. "I'm Aido Hanase. We're looking for Yuki-chan because we were worried why we didn't see her on campus when dad _specifically_ told me to keep an eye on her, Hunter-kun."

Zero glared at the other one.

"Oh," Aido Hanase said, looking at the young man, "This is Yoruki-sama. He's the current dorm president."

"What does the vampire want from Yukina, aside from her blood?" Zero said quickly.

Yoruki's face turned into a quizzical look that didn't suit him.

"Yukina-o-hime-sama was supposed to be my destined fiancée, if you must know, and the fact that she fell in love with someone like you is very distressful.

"Somehow, I also wonder how you were able to restore her to her true calling with your blood, Kiryuu," Yoruki said with a hint of venom in his voice, "unless you had indeed drank from Kuran Kaname more than once, which seemed quite preposterous due to the fact that the Kuran king himself is untouchable."

"So, you believe," Zero glared even more.

An agonized yell rippled through the night and the Night Class students rushed up the stairs along with Zero and Yagari to find Yukina sprawled up within the arms of Yoruki.

"It's alright," Yoruki cooed her, stretching out his arm. He pulled the sleeves of his uniform up to his elbow and let Yukina's mouth press against the very pale skin. "Drink, hime-sama. It will make you feel better. Come on."

Yukina shook her head.

"Yuki, don't be hard-headed," Hanase said sternly.

Yoruki looked at the others and said coldly, "Maybe you should leave. She doesn't want anyone else to see her feed."

Zero glared at Yoruki. His arrogance reminded him a lot of Kuran Kaname, and the way he glared at everyone in the room and his facade of nonchalance made him even more suspicious, wondering whether Kuran Kaname planted Yoruki as a spy.

But Yukina's thirst could not be contained any longer. Nodding angrily, Zero left along with Yagari and Hanase, who said, "I'll be waiting outside, Yoruki-sama! Just call me when you need me~!"

The door closed gently and Yoruki resumed his attention towards the said girl.

Yukina cringed in her bed as she started seeing Yoruki's red veins. Her eyes couldn't focus on anything more but the soft beating of the heart and the smooth pumping if his blood that smelled like the rain.

"Yoruki-sempai," she said hoarsely as she climbed onto his lap. "I'm so sorry."

Yoruki hugged Yukina tightly, pressing her head against his neck while she proceeded to lick his jugular. And with her strength, she pushed him onto the bed and bit down his neck roughly, making him flinch involuntarily.

"That's it, princess," he said soothingly. "Drink to your heart's content."

By the time Yukina was finished, Yoruki was barely able to move at the loss of so much blood. Yukina's eyes turned to Yoruki's and she said slowly, "You're a Kuran...aren't you?"

Yoruki nodded.

Yukina slowly stepped on the land mine and said, "Why did you change your name? Who is your father, or your mother? What's your relationship with me? Why are you doing this?"

Yoruki closed his eyes and sat up. He said in a deep thought, "My mother was also Yuuki, but my father...my father is Kiryuu Zero," he looked at her in the eyes and saw her gasp, "and Yuuki hid me from the world to protect me and sent me to the Shiki clan. I was raised there until I heard of Cross Academy, where I changed my name."

"Does Z-kun know?" Yukina stared, her face distorted with disgust at herself.

Yoruki shook his head.

"This hair," Yoruki said, "is altered, though. I hated the dark brown color and decided to turn it to black and see how it looks. My eyes, though, were naturally blue. It seems that someone from the Kiryuu clan actually has this kind of eyes."

A knock broke through the reveal with Zero's voice.

"Yukina? You okay there?"

Yukina rushed towards the door and took Zero instantly in an embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you so much for those who commented and followed this story! I truly appreciate it with my entire heart, and I just want to apologize for making Zero a bit OOC. This might be the second to the last chapter, but, somehow, I hope I could make it a little bit longer than this.

The fight scenes here are crap, since I'm focus on Zero and Yukina's relationship here. There's a surprise, by the way, here in chapter 8. Read away.

Zero: My torture is about to end?

Me: If you say that, I might think of extending it.

Zero: =_=

Me: Haza! You got pawned!

Caeli13 owns not a single vampire, except the new generation of the Night Class.

Chapter 08

Zero's arms tightened around her thin frame, and Yoruki stood, holding the wooden bed frame to help himself balance from the blood he had lost just a moment ago.

Zero looked at Yoruki with an expression that said that he heard every word and everything Yukina and Yoruki had discussed, and his face looked nothing more but sour grapes and regret with a tinge of uncertainty.

"Kiryuu," Yoruki nodded, fixing the blood-stained collar of his.

1.1.1.

With her newly acquired powers, Yukina found it hard in controlling her sudden temperament. Each time she gets angry, everything shatters and creates more poltergeist activities in Yagari's house that he began to complain when Yukina broke the television by accident.

"This has gone too far," Yagari scolded the two vampires sitting right in front of him. "Do you have any idea how much the damn flat screen costs? It's pretty hard to get a new one, considering where the salary goes with Yukina's current appetite for blood."

Yukina flinched.

Zero, on the other hand, yawned in total nonchalance. When Yagari was out of earshot, though, Zero prodded Yukina and said, "Well, it's your fault. I told you to train yourself mentally to prepare yourself for the worst."

Yukina hissed back, "Oh, leave me alone already."

Zero laughed and proceeded to his room.

1.1.1.

As a human, Yukina found out that using a gun and learning how to balance took forever to learn. Now as a vampire, she found it very delicate and easy to use.

The day for the challenge came, and Yukina found it hard to adjust to whatever some Night Class students decided to address her. For instance, whenever she was addressed as 'Kuran-o-hime-sama' by Hanase and Yoruki, a shiver runs down her spine.

Dressed up in stretchable jeans and a striped sleeveless shirt, she found herself gazing at the mirror. So much has changed from her looks ever since she became part of the children of the night. Her hair became even more glossy, her skin has paled a ton and her eyes became mysteriously enticing, if she could say so herself.

A rough hand messed her hair and Yukina exclaimed, "Hey!" while Zero said, "Stop being vain. It's not nice."

Yukina pouted and replied indignantly, "I wasn't staring! I was just –"

Zero rolled his eyes and swept Yukina in an embrace.

Yukina stiffened a bit but soon relaxed. She whispered in a very low voice that Zero managed to hear, "I know that Yoruki is your son, and I don't blame you for not knowing. Things happen, Z-kun, and no one can control the heart for loving a person too much."

Zero just closed his eyes and planted a kiss on her head. "When this is over, we'll stop hiding."

Yukina shook her head and replied, "As long as you're able to work properly without any hindrances at all, I'm happy."

A knock interrupted their moment and in came Touga Yagari, dressed in his usual hunter outfit with a long, brown, leather coat that emphasized his own body in a muscular way. His eye was looking suspiciously at Yukina, who just stared back innocently towards the man she used to fear.

"What?" Yagari glared at her.

Yukina, who was smiling sweetly, replied, "Nothing."

Zero choked on a laugh.

"Let's get going already," Yagari glared, his eyes irking with venom.

Yukina nodded and turned to Zero. "Ready?"

Zero nodded, "Yes."

As they headed out of the house, Yoruki awaited them in the front. He knelt on one leg and said, "We await for you, Kuran Princess." Yoruki opened the door to the limousine, and while entering, Yukina shivered and said, "Seriously, there's a limit to how often he could say that. Once this is over, I'm skiving out of classes."

Zero whacked her on the back.

Thud!

"Ouch!" she glared at him.

"Do you really think I won't get angry at you for that statement?" he asked with a very frighteningly comical expression on his face, which Yukina replied to quickly, "I'm so sorry~!"

"Oh, will you two shut up?" Yagari glared at the two.

Hanase, who was at the front seat, laughed and said, "Why should they? I find them both endearing and hilarious, especially the way the princess smiles and laughs with delight." He looked at Yukina and winked, sending shivers down her spine.

Special Chapter Insert: Yukina's POV

The last time I was human, I feared everything. But now, as a beast that takes a human form, I feel superior as we headed into my father's castle. Funny how I thought of an inside joke about vampires, yet, I'm afraid of Zero's anger, so let me leave it at that.

"Okay," I looked at the dark aura that surrounded the mansion, "who wants to go into the creepy Dracula Castle first?"

Zero whacked me on the head, making a loud sound while Yoruki and Hanase looked really pissed at Zero's actions. I can't blame them, though. Zero's pretty rough and I haven't even witnessed him kill a vampire yet.

"Not cool," Zero glared.

I slid back shyly as we headed into the mansion of doom.

"We'll wait here," Yagari said, placing a hand on Yoruki's and Hanase's shoulders. "This is your fight, not ours."

"Ditto," I replied, when Zero stopped me in my tracks. He reached out a weapon to me, a Japanese sword, and he spoke softly, that only a vampire could hear, "This was my brother's, Ichiru. He died to save me that night when I became a true Level D. I want you to use it. Maybe it can protect you from harm the way it did to me during my prime."

I took the weapon without saying anything as we proceeded.

From time to time, I looked around the vast forest that surrounded the place. Gigantic bats flew all over the nightly sky and dark clouds filled the horizon, making me think of a typical horror movie.

Zero placed an arm around me and said, "It's alright. I'm here."

I wasn't scared, but feeling his comfort around me made me comfortable.

Just there, right in front of the house, is my father. His dark brown hair made him look serene, but his maroon eyes were filled with lust for Zero's blood.

"Zero," I clung to him, my eyes furrowed.

Kaname Kuran darted his gaze towards me, and I hid behind Zero even more due to fright.

"So," Kaname spoke in a soothing yet deadly whisper, "you've awakened, and yet, you refuse to accept who you truly are."

As if on cue, Kaname began his attack, and Zero had to push me backwards. Instead of hiding like the way I used, I pushed forward, attacking my father – no, attacking Kuran Kaname with the same speed and agility that we vampires were to possess.

I used the katana Zero gave me, which was supposed to be his brother's, whom I never knew he had till he spoke of him just last night. The blade itself was incurred with magic that kills a vampire.

I tried slicing through Kaname with my new strength, but, the moment I did, Kaname held his ground and just flicked his finger, sending the blade into tiny pieces, and Zero had to grab me by my shoulder away from Kuran Kaname and tried to hit him with the Desert Eagle, his Bloody Rose, which luckily hit the vampire.

"You can't kill me, sadly," Kaname stated blandly. "I'm a pureblood, and I made you the way you are."

I walked towards Kaname, his injury looking really deep.

"Yukina," he smiled.

I just looked at him. I didn't know what to say, or whether I should say something to the man who was responsible for my mother's death, but I wanted some questions answered.

"Why my mother, Kaname?" was all I could say.

Kaname smiled, something I didn't expect him to do, "Your mother knew about my plan in bringing back our uncle, Rido, because he has something I need, and, she disapproved. You see," he looked into my eyes deeply, touching my face, "it was she and Kiryuu who defeated him. She killed her own kin, and it was like the curse that ran through our bloodline."

Zero and I inhaled deeply.

"What curse, Kuran?" Zero asked, cocking his gun.

Kaname looked behind me and replied, "The Curse of Cain. We have killed our own brethren, and, in turn, someone would kill Yukina if she tries to kill me. The cycle goes on and on."

I turned to face Zero. He marched up towards me and pulled me back, placing a protective space between me and Kaname. He pointed the gun towards Kaname's head and whispered out loud, "Then, I'll be the one to kill you if it means for her to escape such curse."

"Can you do it?" Kaname smirked.

I closed my eyes and heard the sound of gunshot ringing out. The next moment, I opened my eyes and saw a cloud of dust, and no traces of Kuran Kaname but his clothes. Such was the fate of a vampire, so, why do I feel so calm after all of that?

"Yukina?" Zero turned to me.

I looked up to him, and, being me, I wanted him to stop looking so serious, "What are you waiting for? You still need to feed me," he raised his eyebrows as I kept on rambling, "because I want my pancakes over coated with maple syrup and creamy butter, and I want my soda to be Coke..."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: For those of you who commented and followed the story, I hope we could meet again in another adventure...*sniffs* Anyway, this is the last chapter. It's quite short, and I left it as a cliff-hanger. It's up to the reader to decide what they see fit for Zero and our dear Yukina.

Zero: I don't need to disclaim. You're pretty obvious.

Me: B-b-but... Aw, come on! this is the last story, for crimson's sakes!

Epilogue

Zero smiled and waved at Yukina's retrieving back. Once more, she turned to face him and returned the wave, and then, she proceeded to walk with her vampire friend, their mindless chatter began.

"You sure about this, Zero?" Yagari spoke, leaning against the hood of the car. "She's old enough to marry in vampire years, and she's pretty much matured over the time she became one of the Night class."

Zero shook his head. "She deserves far better, sensei. I can't take that away from her." Zero entered the car, making Yagari sigh deeply.

"You're selfless, baka deshi," he couldn't help but smile.

Zero heard that little sentiment. Being him, he decided to ignore it, not wanting to start an argument with his one and only teacher.

1.1.1.

Yukina watched the car speeding off, her heart heavy with a sadness she couldn't describe. Somehow, when she made the decision of staying for a while, she didn't expect Zero to agree that it was, somehow, for the better good, and when Zero meant for the better good, whatever happened to them for the last few days, equated to nothing.

"Yuki-chan?" Hanase looked at her with worry.

Yukina returned the gesture of warmth towards Hanase with a smile, "Yes?"

1.1.1.

Three Years Later...

The train whistled, its smoke covering the entire platform. Families and friends from everywhere prattled to catch up whatever train was available, making the area a wee bit more crowded than it's meant to be. Truly, London was a place anyone would call 'busy'.

"Damn that woman," a voice growled. "She's supposed to be here by now. What's taking her?"

A man with his right eye covered with his bangs that hid his eye patch underneath, lit a cigar and replied, "Relax, baka deshi. She'll be here when she'll be here. I'm sure of that." He fixed his hat and patted his apprentice's head as a gesture of fondness.

"Easy for you to say," the silver-haired boy growled. "Besides," he kept on darting his eyes from one corner to another, "it's been years since the last time I saw her, Yagari-sensei. It's not my fault why I'm this excited."

Yagari wondered how such a girl could stand his prodigal, mal-tempered apprentice. He let out a cloud of smoke, making Zero cough roughly, "That's not allowed here, you know."

A soft clanking of heels could be heard. Zero turned his head to the sound he found loud for his vampire ears, staring at this girl dressed quite...high-class. She was wearing a pair of sunglasses. Her brown hair flew down gracefully behind her, but the edges were curled up around her front. Her cream colored hat had a butterfly on it with a ribbon, making it look fashionable enough. Her clothes were basked in the same color as her top with black stilettos and a blue suitcase behind her. Beside her was a man with almost the same fashion sense but only more laid back. He was wearing a pair of black pants with brown shoes and was clad in a white polo. His black hair was tussled in a way, and he, too, was wearing sunglasses.

"I'm not a child anymore, Yoruki," she was fuming angrily despite her calm facade. "I don't need you here with me."

"But, Yukina-o-hime-sama," Yoruki stated with so much authority that Yukina pursed her lips in silent protest, "you don't know the dangers of the British land as far as the chairman is concerned. It is my job to make sure you are delivered safe into Kiryuu Zero's hands." There was a tone of irritation at the name.

Zero couldn't help but raise his eyebrows as Yukina replied, "Oh, so now I'm a piece of heavy package. Thanks so much for the consideration."

"That can't be Yukina," Zero stared after the woman.

Yagari couldn't help but just pat his student's shoulder, whispering, "Good luck with that."

Zero walked over towards where Yukina stood and cleared his throat. Yukina turned around, her eyes behind the sunglasses widening as she pounced onto the poor boy.

"Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, my Zero!"

Zero rolled his eyes, "You might look mature in that, but your attitude still sure hasn't matured."

"Don't say that!" Yukina pouted.

Zero smiled, turned to look at Yoruki and nodded, "I'll take it from here, Yoruki."

Yoruki nodded and waved off. "I'll be taking the train to wherever it takes me," he yawned, "and I'll call you to let you know."

"This is why I hate vampires," Zero hissed.

Yukina cleared her throat and pointed at herself, "Excuse me? If he's one, then, what am I, beef jerky?" she puckered her lips in a very rebellious way. Seeing this, Zero whacked his head mentally, going red.

He abruptly turned around, hoping that Yukina didn't see anything.

"Let's go," Zero muttered.


End file.
